


Aftermath, Resurrections and Confessions

by MrsMendes19



Category: Original Work, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: After the fall, John is having suicidal thoughts, even going to Sherlock's grave with his gun, intending to end his own life, luckily a phone call to Molly is what saved him. Molly goes to the cemetery and has a talk with John before inviting him over to her house.While they are at Molly's house, they receive a surprise visitor.





	1. At the cemetery

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote after Sherlock's suicide, what John went through in those two years before Sherlock came back.
> 
> I know that there is a Molly in the TV show, but in this case Molly is me, I put myself into the story.
> 
> I added some of my own twists into the story to make it more interesting.
> 
>  Feedback is greatly appreciated :)

John sits by Sherlock’s grave, a bottle of whiskey in one hand, his gun in the other. He takes a swig of the whiskey before placing his gun down next to him, he pulls out his phone and dials a random number in his contacts. He needs to talk to someone, anyone who would listen to the pain that he feels inside. The phone rings, John was about to hang up when a familiar voice answered.  
“John? Is everything okay?”  
“No. I’m at his grave again.”  
“Oh John.”  
“I can’t bear it anymore. I bought a gun with me this time, I’m going to end my life.”  
“No John, listen to me. Everything will be okay. I can be there as soon as I can. I’m leaving now, please don’t do anything, can you please wait until I get there and we can talk about this. Can you do that for me?”  
John doesn’t say anything. He looks at the grave again before answering.  
“Okay. Just please hurry, I don’t know how much longer I can keep myself together.”  
“I’m in my car at the moment. I have you on loudspeaker. Keep talking to me John.”  
John takes another swig before answering.  
“I don’t know how I can go on without him, Molly.”  
“I know John, I know.”  
“You know how I felt about him. I loved him.”  
“I know John. So did I.”  
Molly could hear him start crying, she felt sorry for John. She has seen him go through so much pain since Sherlock died.  
“I’m just around the corner John. I’ll be with you soon.”  
“Please hurry, I don’t know for how much longer I can contain myself.”  
“Alright John, please hang on. I’ll be right with you.”  
Molly parks her car and, after grabbing her phone and locking her car, she runs up to Sherlock’s grave. She sees John with the gun in his mouth.  
“John, stop!”  
She quickly runs to him and he lowers the gun and drops it on the floor. Molly kneels down and grabs John, quickly pulling him into a bone crushing hug. As she pulls him closer he begins to cry. He wraps his arms around Molly and cries into her shirt. Molly could feel how his body shook as he cried. She placed her head on his shoulder and held John, as she does so, tears start rolling down her cheeks.


	2. Back to Molly's house

Once John had composed himself, he dried his eyes with the back of his hand before grabbing the bottle of whiskey and gun from the ground and getting up. Molly also got up and they both walked back to Molly’s car.  
“How did you even get here, John?”  
“Cab. I just needed to be near him again.”  
“You nearly killed yourself, John!”  
John didn’t answer, he just hung his head and silently got into Molly’s car. She followed and started the drive back to her house.  
Once they got there, she looked over to see John asleep in his seat. She unbuckled her seatbelt before gently nudging John.  
“John? We are back at my place. Let’s go inside, you can stay here tonight.”  
“Thanks Molly, I don’t want to be alone at the moment. I can’t go back to 221B…not yet.”  
“I understand, John. Let’s go inside.  
They both get out of the car and walk into Molly’s house.  
As they enter the house, Molly tells John to make himself comfortable on the couch while she grabs some pillows and a blanket. She sees John sit down on the couch and turns to leave the room, she stops when she hears John behind her.  
“Thanks Molly, I appreciate you doing this.”  
“No problem John, it’s my pleasure.”  
Molly leaves the room, returning moments later to fins John asleep on the couch. She smiles to herself before walking over to John and covering him with the blanket.   
“Goodnight John.”  
She said before walking to her bedroom. She changed into her pyjamas and got into bed. She turned out her light and pulled the blanket up, under her arm. She closed her eyes and prepared to sleep, until she heard a knock at her door.  
“Molly?”  
She turned on her light and turned around to see John standing in the doorway.  
“Are you okay, John?”  
“I’m not sure. I close my eyes and all I can see is….is him falling off that building.”  
“I don’t blame you John, you saw your best friend commit suicide.”  
“It was horrible Molly…”  
Molly could see that John was on the verge of tears, his bottom lip trembled as he fought back tears.  
“John, if it makes you feel any better, you can sleep here with me if you like.”  
“I don’t want to intrude Molly.”  
“It’s fine John, I wouldn’t mind.”  
John walked over to Molly and she could see that the tears have stained his cheeks. John sits down on the bed and looks at Molly, who lifts a hand and wipes away the tear stains off his cheeks.  
Molly lay back down and John climbed into bed with her. He turned around so that his back was to Molly’s back. She turned off her light and settled back down, within minutes, they were both asleep.


	3. Back to Molly's house

Once John had composed himself, he dried his eyes with the back of his hand before grabbing the bottle of whiskey and gun from the ground and getting up. Molly also got up and they both walked back to Molly’s car.  
“How did you even get here, John?”  
“Cab. I just needed to be near him again.”  
“You nearly killed yourself, John!”  
John didn’t answer, he just hung his head and silently got into Molly’s car. She followed and started the drive back to her house.  
Once they got there, she looked over to see John asleep in his seat. She unbuckled her seatbelt before gently nudging John.  
“John? We are back at my place. Let’s go inside, you can stay here tonight.”  
“Thanks Molly, I don’t want to be alone at the moment. I can’t go back to 221B…not yet.”  
“I understand, John. Let’s go inside.  
They both get out of the car and walk into Molly’s house.  
As they enter the house, Molly tells John to make himself comfortable on the couch while she grabs some pillows and a blanket. She sees John sit down on the couch and turns to leave the room, she stops when she hears John behind her.  
“Thanks Molly, I appreciate you doing this.”  
“No problem John, it’s my pleasure.”  
Molly leaves the room, returning moments later to fins John asleep on the couch. She smiles to herself before walking over to John and covering him with the blanket.   
“Goodnight John.”  
She said before walking to her bedroom. She changed into her pyjamas and got into bed. She turned out her light and pulled the blanket up, under her arm. She closed her eyes and prepared to sleep, until she heard a knock at her door.  
“Molly?”  
She turned on her light and turned around to see John standing in the doorway.  
“Are you okay, John?”  
“I’m not sure. I close my eyes and all I can see is….is him falling off that building.”  
“I don’t blame you John, you saw your best friend commit suicide.”  
“It was horrible Molly…”  
Molly could see that John was on the verge of tears, his bottom lip trembled as he fought back tears.  
“John, if it makes you feel any better, you can sleep here with me if you like.”  
“I don’t want to intrude Molly.”  
“It’s fine John, I wouldn’t mind.”  
John walked over to Molly and she could see that the tears have stained his cheeks. John sits down on the bed and looks at Molly, who lifts a hand and wipes away the tear stains off his cheeks.  
Molly lay back down and John climbed into bed with her. He turned around so that his back was to Molly’s back. She turned off her light and settled back down, within minutes, they were both asleep.


	4. John's nightmare

_Sherlock, standing on the edge of the building looks down at John in the parking lot. He takes out his phone and calls John. John answers the phone and looks up to look at Sherlock._

_“Oh my god. Sherlock!” “_

_Stay where you are John, please. Don’t make this any harder than it has to be.” “_

_What are you talking about?”_

_“This is the end John. This is my final goodbye.”_

_“Sherlock, what are you doing?”_

_“Isn’t it obvious, John? Me, standing at the edge, ready to plummet down.”_

_“Don’t do this Sherlock. I’m coming up!”_

_“Stop, John. Please, I’m begging you.”_

_John looks down at the ground._

_“John, look at me.”_

_John finds the strength to look up._

_“Listen to me. Please tell mom and dad that I love them. Tell Mycroft to carry on the Holmes name. Tell Molly that she means the world to me. And this is for you John, I love you. Never forget that, goodbye John.”_

_Sherlock hangs up the phone and throws it behind him. He extends both arms out to his sides and lets himself fall._

_“Sherlock!!”_  
  


John wakes, drenched in sweat. Molly wakes up and turns on the lamp on her bedside table. She looks at John with a worried expression on her face. She could tell that John was about to cry again. “Shhh, it’s okay. It was just a dream, you are okay. Shhh.”

She takes John into her arms before he starts crying. His body shook as he cried in Molly’s arms. His cries eventually turned into steady breaths as he calmed himself. He sat up and looked at Molly.

“How could he do this to us, Molly?” “I don’t know John. I have no answers.”

 As they were about to settle back down in bed, a knock on their door caught their attention. Molly got out of bed and put on her dressing gown before walking to the door. She opened it and couldn’t believe who was standing in front of her…it was Sherlock Holmes himself.


	5. Sherlock is back!

Molly felt like slamming the door in his face but instead she let him in and waited for an explanation. He had been gone for two whole years without any word that he was alive. He had let everyone mourn him, even though he was alive all that time. Why couldn’t he just let us know that he was alive?

Molly crossed her arms and looked at Sherlock, who closed the door and walked over to the couch before sitting down. He looked at Molly.  
“Look, I know---”  
“Don’t you dare say you know what I am about to say because you have no idea, absolutely no idea of what I am going to say. What gives you the right to come walking back into our lives now? You left for two years Sherlock, two whole years. Do you know what John and I have been through in those two years? No, you don’t. Well, let me tell you this Sherlock and you listen carefully. You weren’t there Sherlock! You didn’t see what he went through. You weren’t the one who got drunk phone calls in the early hours of the morning and you didn’t run to the cemetery to see him sitting by your grave with a gun in his mouth. I was Sherlock, and it killed me to see him like that. How could you live with yourself and not give us a message or anything to let us know that you were alive?”  
Molly took a big breath. She let her arms drop to her sides before walking into the kitchen. She head her name being called from the bedroom.  
“Molly, who is it?”  
“Why don’t you come and look for yourself?”  
She hears John walk down the hallway before he stops, unable to believe his eyes. He sits down on one of the chairs close to him.  
“No, this can’t be happening, I don’t believe it. He’s not here, he can’t be. He’s dead.”  
“John, it’s really him.”  
“How? How can it be? I saw him fall.”  
Sherlock got up off the couch and walk over to John, placing a hand on his shoulder. Instead of throwing Sherlock’s hand off, he turned and threw his arms around Sherlock, giving him a big hug. John couldn’t hold his emotions in and began to cry. Sherlock lifted a hand and wiped away the tears.  
“Shhh, I’m here now. And I’m never leaving again. Remember what I told you?”  
John nodded, not letting go of Sherlock.  
“I told you that I loved you and I meant it. You and Molly mean the world to me. I love you both and I’m sorry for what I did. I just needed to find a way to get out of town. I needed to go into hiding, if I didn’t, I would have been dead for good.”  
John finally released Sherlock. He couldn’t believe that he was back, but he was happy that Sherlock wasn’t dead.  
Sherlock sat down on one of the chairs, looking between Molly and John. John thought for a moment before looking at Sherlock.  
“Sherlock? I never told you this but I love you too.”  
Molly made some tea before the three of them sat on the couch.  
“So, who else knows that you are alive and back in town?”  
“Just you two, for now. I will call Mycroft and my parents tomorrow.”  
“You do that.”  
Molly looked at the time before deciding that it was time to head back to bed. She got up, walked to the bedroom before getting into bed. She lay down and fell asleep to the sound of John and Sherlock happily talking away. 

THE END.


End file.
